Le sang du dragon
by Cybelia
Summary: Se déroule après la saison 1. Une succession d'évènements va amener Merlin à découvrir la vérité sur ses origines. Slash Arthur/Merlin.
1. 1e partie

_Bon, voici ma 2e fic sur "Merlin". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Je rappelle que c'est un **slash Arthur/Merlin** donc ça vous dérange, passez votre chemin._

* * *

La canicule s'était abattue sur Camelot depuis plus de deux semaines. Les niveaux des puits et des sources souterraines étaient au plus bas, obligeant le Roi Uther à prendre des mesures de restriction concernant la distribution de l'eau. Celle-ci était désormais réservée à la consommation et à l'hygiène. Le peuple sortait peu, ne quittant l'ombre des habitations que pour se ravitailler.

***

Ce matin-là, comme chaque jour, et ceci malgré la température déjà haute, le Prince Arthur s'entraînait dans la cour du château, enchaînant les passes, bottes et feintes. Compte tenu de la chaleur, il avait ôté sa chemise, dévoilant son torse doré par les rayons de l'astre solaire. Merlin, assis à l'ombre pour protéger sa peau pâle, contemplait son prince, subjugué. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il avait réalisé que ses sentiments pour Arthur étaient bien plus forts qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être. Au moment où il avait pris conscience que son cœur ne battait que pour le blond, il avait également compris qu'il était condamné à souffrir en silence, devant garder ce secret enfoui encore plus profondément que celui qu'il dissimulait déjà.  
Arthur termina son entraînement, puis rejoignit son valet à l'ombre. Merlin lui donna une serviette et un verre d'eau fraîche qu'il venait de tirer du puits. Alors que le prince buvait lentement, le regard de l'autre homme se focalisa sur une goutte de sueur qui tomba de ses cheveux sur son épaule musclée. La goutte continua sa route vers le bas, parcourant le torse avant de venir se perdre dans la ceinture du pantalon. Merlin déglutit difficilement, tout à coup envahi par une intense chaleur. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se détourna pour qu'Arthur ne puisse pas remarquer son trouble. Il sursauta presque lorsque la voix du prince s'éleva près de lui :  
- Elle est jolie ?  
Surpris, Merlin demanda :  
- Qui ?  
- La fille à qui tu penses ?  
Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un valet les rejoignit à cet instant. Il s'inclina devant le prince :  
- Sire, le Roi demande à vous voir.  
- Je viens ! répondit Arthur en enfilant sa chemise.  
Il rendit la serviette à Merlin, mit son pourpoint sans le boutonner, puis se dirigea vers la salle du trône, son valet sur ses talons.

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Uther en grande discussion avec Gaius.  
- Ah, te voilà ! lança le roi en voyant son fils. Approche !  
Arthur rejoignit son père qui désigna la carte du royaume étalée sur la grande table.  
- J'ai demandé à Gaius d'étudier les solutions qui pourraient être mises en place pour détourner l'une des rivières des environs vers Camelot, sans qu'aucun village n'en soit lésé.  
- Le manque d'eau se fait cruellement sentir et si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen d'en avoir rapidement, je crains que nous ne commencions à avoir des victimes, notamment parmi les enfants et les personnes âgées, intervint Gaius.  
Uther désigna trois cours d'eau sur la carte.  
- Ceux-ci pourraient être détournés facilement, à l'aide de barrages, mais avant, il faut nous assurer de leurs niveaux. J'ai déjà envoyé des hommes vérifier ces deux, ajouta-t-il en désignant des rivières du sud et de l'ouest. J'aimerais que tu ailles voir ici si la Guerdil est assez haute. Prends des gardes avec toi, l'endroit est infesté de brigands.  
- Je pars immédiatement, Sire ! répondit Arthur en s'inclinant.

***

Une heure plus tard, le prince chevauchait vers le nord accompagné de trois gardes royaux et de Merlin. Le sorcier était inquiet. Depuis qu'Uther avait confié cette mission à son fils, un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé du jeune homme. Il aurait aimé avoir le don de prescience afin de savoir exactement quel danger allait encore une fois menacer Arthur. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, même s'il avait de grands pouvoirs, celui de prédire l'avenir n'en faisait pas partie… pas encore…  
Les cinq hommes arrivèrent près de la rivière Guerdil à la tombée de la nuit. Sans avoir besoin de le mesurer, ils purent constater que le niveau du cours d'eau était bien insuffisant pour alimenter Camelot. Arthur décida d'établir le campement près de là, ne voulant pas chevaucher de nuit dans cette région où sévissaient pas mal de brigands. Le prince prit le premier tour de garde avec l'un des hommes d'armes tandis que les autres s'installaient pour dormir. Merlin ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, tourmenté par son mauvais pressentiment. Il gardait donc les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur son prince qui lui tournait le dos, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de danger. Au bout d'un long moment, il sursauta lorsque la voix d'Arthur retentit :  
- Tu devrais dormir au lieu de me regarder !  
Merlin s'empourpra et remercia l'obscurité qui cachait son trouble lorsque le blond se tourna vers lui, souriant.  
- Tu vas tomber de ton cheval demain si tu ne dors pas.  
- Je n'ai pas sommeil, mentit le sorcier en s'asseyant.  
Il s'adossa à un arbre près de lui et fixa son regard sur le sol, incapable de lever les yeux vers l'autre homme.  
- Quelque chose te tourmente ? demanda Arthur, douloureusement perspicace.  
Merlin hésita avant de répondre, puis souffla, mentant à nouveau :  
- La sécheresse. Que va-t-on devenir si cela continue encore des semaines ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua le prince. Mais il va bien finir par pleuvoir un jour ! Tout finira bien par s'arranger.  
Il avait l'air confiant, mais Merlin le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était aussi inquiet que lui. A ce moment précis, le jeune sorcier eut l'envie folle de prendre Arthur dans ses bras, mais il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée et réussit à se retenir. Le prince resta un moment silencieux avant de souffler d'une voix douce :  
- Tu devrais vraiment dormir. Tu as l'air fatigué.  
Merlin soupira, puis se rallongea. Sentant le regard d'Arthur sur lui, il ferma les yeux et finit par plonger au pays des rêves.

***

Un cauchemar réveilla Merlin en sursaut à l'aube. Il se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il tenta de se remémorer son rêve, mais celui-ci lui échappait, ne lui laissant qu'une impression tenace de danger imminent. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa soudain sur son épaule.  
- Merlin, ça va ? Demanda la voix familière d'Arthur.  
- Oui, je... j'ai fait un cauchemar...  
Le prince lui sourit, puis souffla :  
- Prépare-toi, on va bientôt prendre le chemin du retour.  
Sans attendre de réponse, Arthur s'éloigna pour rejoindre les trois gardes, déjà prêts à partir. Merlin se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires, tout en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil autour de lui, une boule d'angoisse lui nouant le ventre. Pendant tout le début du trajet, il ne cessa de scruter les bois, inquiet, jusqu'à ce que son prince se moque de lui :  
- Tu as peur des voleurs, Merlin ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à craindre, ils ne s'attaqueront jamais à un valet sans le sous.  
Le sorcier retint la réponse acerbe qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il était trop préoccupé par son mauvais pressentiment pour se laisser distraire.

***

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin des bois, après plusieurs heures de route, et arrivèrent en vue de Camelot, Merlin se morigéna de s'être fait autant de soucis pour rien. Aucun brigand ne les avait attaqués pendant leur trajet et, à présent qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au château, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait mettre la vie d'Arthur en péril. Au moment même où il parvenait à calmer presque totalement son angoisse, il vit un messager approcher au galop. Le prince, qui l'avait également remarqué, partit à sa rencontre. A nouveau inquiet, Merlin se précipita à sa suite. Il arriva auprès des deux hommes juste à temps pour entendre :  
- Sire ! Le Roi a été grièvement blessé ce matin à la chasse. On m'a envoyé à votre rencontre pour vous prévenir.  
Sans demander plus d'explications, Arthur lança sa monture au galop vers Camelot. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, le prince monta directement dans la chambre de son père, suivi de près par Merlin. Gaius, qui était à son chevet, se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, l'air grave :  
- Sire...  
Arthur se précipita vers le lit dans lequel son père gisait, inconscient. Son teint était cireux et son souffle erratique. Son torse était entouré d'un bandage ensanglanté. Merlin s'arrêta près de son tuteur et demanda :  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Le Roi et les gardes sont tombés sur une bande de braconniers pendant la chasse. Pendant la lutte, Uther a reçu un coup d'épée dans la poitrine.  
Arthur se tourna vers lui, le visage figé par la peur :  
- Vous allez le sauver ?  
Gaius mit quelques secondes à répondre :  
- Je suis désolé... j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir mais je suis impuissant...  
Le regard du prince se voila. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son géniteur et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.  
- Père... Vous ne pouvez pas mourir... Vous êtes fort, vous devez vivre...  
Merlin prit le bras de Gaius et l'entraîna à l'écart.  
- On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Je peux...  
- Tu ne feras rien, Merlin !  
- Mais...  
- Tu sais très bien que cette magie-là est dangereuse ! Souviens-toi : une vie pour une vie. Si tu sauves Uther, quelqu'un d'autre mourra... et ce quelqu'un sera peut-être Arthur...  
- Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire... geignit le jeune sorcier.  
- Il n'y a rien que nous puissions tenter pour le sauver. A présent, tu dois être fort. Arthur aura besoin d'une personne pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Il aura besoin de toi.  
Les deux hommes furent interrompus par l'entrée dans la chambre de Morgana. La jeune femme avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, prenant la main d'Uther dans les siennes. Gaius posa une main sur l'épaule de Merlin :  
- Viens... laissons-les faire leurs adieux.  
Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de sortir, mais il suivit tout de même son tuteur. Il s'arrêta cependant dans le couloir.  
- Je reste là, si jamais Arthur a besoin de moi...  
- D'accord. Je vais aller chercher des herbes pour soulager les souffrances du roi.  
Une fois seul, Merlin se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol froid. Il était frustré mais savait que Gaius avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre Arthur en sauvant Uther. Il devait donc laisser mourir le roi pour que la destinée de son fils s'accomplisse.

***

Merlin avait perdu la notion du temps. Il avait vu Gaius revenir dans la chambre, puis d'autres serviteurs y défiler, mais n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur qu'il bondit sur ses pieds. Le prince avait le visage fermé et gardait les yeux baissés. Sans un regard pour son valet, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il y entra, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, puis alla se planter devant la fenêtre. Merlin le suivit à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et attendit. Au bout d'un long moment, comme Arthur restait immobile et silencieux, le jeune sorcier souffla :  
- Je suis désolé...  
Le prince se pencha en avant, appuyant son front contre la vitre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Merlin s'approcha sans bruit. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir aider son ami, le soulager de sa peine. Il passa en revue dans son esprit toutes les formules qu'il connaissait, en cherchant une qui pourrait apaiser un peu Arthur, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de l'autre homme, il vit soudain les épaules du prince être secouées de sanglots. N'écoutant plus que son cœur, Merlin franchit la distance qui les séparaient encore, puis enlaça Arthur. Le blond se laissa faire, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun. Son chagrin était si violent que ses jambes cédèrent. Merlin ne le lâcha pas lorsqu'il se laissa glisser à terre. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assis sur le sol, le prince libérant sa détresse dans les bras de son valet.  
Au bout d'un moment, le cœur serré, le sorcier eut enfin une idée pour soulager un peu son ami. Il se releva, entraînant Arthur avec lui vers le lit. Il l'aida à s'allonger puis murmura une formule à son oreille. Peu après, le prince plongea dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Voyant que son incantation avait fonctionné, il hésita un instant, puis finit par s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de l'autre homme. A présent que Uther était mort, Arthur allait devenir le nouveau Roi. Merlin savait que son ami ne se sentait pas prêt à régner et il se promit de tout faire pour l'aider.

***

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, surpris de s'être endormi. Il faisait nuit, la pièce n'était éclairée que par la faible lueur du croissant de lune. Le jeune sorcier il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait assis sur le lit du prince. Quand la mémoire lui revint, il se tourna vers Arthur qui dormait toujours profondément. Son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que ressentait son ami qui se retrouvait à présent orphelin. Il soupira profondément, puis décida de se lever pour pouvoir s'étirer un peu, la position assise n'étant pas des plus confortables pour dormir. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre et ne fut pas surpris de voir des lueurs de bougies dans la cour du château. Les chevaliers et le personnel de Camelot s'étaient regroupés pour rendre hommage à feu leur souverain. Merlin se retourna puis s'adossa au mur, fixant son regard sur le visage pour l'instant paisible de son ami.

Il savait que l'heure était venue pour lui de soutenir Arthur, de tout faire pour l'aider à devenir ce roi qui verrait le retour de la magie à Camelot. Et cette constatation le terrorisait. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa destinée. Et il redoutait surtout l'instant où il devrait avouer son secret à Arthur. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus n'était pas d'être arrêté et exécuté pour sorcellerie, mais que celui pour qui son cœur battait le rejète. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de lire du dégoût dans ce regard où il aimait tant se noyer. Il préfèrerait encore mourir !  
Merlin fut tiré de ses pensées maussades lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Gaius. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard à Arthur, toujours profondément endormi, puis rejoignit son tuteur dans le couloir. Celui-ci attendit qu'il ait refermé sans bruit le battant pour lui demander :  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Il était anéanti, répondit Merlin, le cœur lourd. J'ai dû utiliser une formule pour qu'il se repose. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Il va devoir reprendre le trône immédiatement ?  
- Il va y avoir quelques jours de latence, le temps que les funérailles d'Uther aient lieu… mais je pense que les nobles vont très vite venir tester ses aptitudes à gouverner. Plus vite il sera couronné, moins il risquera de voir un seigneur tenter d'usurper son titre.  
Merlin soupira profondément avant de souffler :  
- Je vais devoir lui dire…  
- Non, il est trop tôt ! Il est encore sous le choc de la mort de son père. Il ne comprendrait pas les raisons qui t'ont poussé à lui dissimuler qui tu es vraiment. Attends qu'il soit monté sur le trône et qu'il ait assis son autorité sur les autres seigneurs. Ensuite, il sera temps de lui parler.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il va m'en vouloir de lui avoir menti pendant si longtemps.  
- C'est un risque à prendre… Sois patient, tout finira par s'arranger.  
- Je l'espère…  
Gaius posa la main sur l'épaule de son protégé.  
- Tu devrais te reposer, dormir un peu.  
- Je dois veiller sur lui.  
- Oui, mais si tu tombes de fatigue, ça n'aidera pas Arthur.  
- Je ne veux pas le laisser. Il pourrait se réveiller et avoir besoin de moi.  
Merlin sentit son cœur s'affoler devant le regard inquisiteur de son tuteur. Il baissa les yeux, remerciant l'obscurité qui dissimulait ses joues un peu rouges.  
- Vas-y. Je vais aller voir si Morgana dort et ensuite, je retournerai veiller le corps d'Uther. Si tu as besoin de moi…  
- Je viendrai vous chercher, sourit le jeune sorcier.  
Il retourna dans la chambre où Arthur était toujours plongé dans un sommeil paisible. Il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, mais la fatigue eut très vite raison de lui et il finit par s'endormir, étendu près du futur roi.

***

Un rayon de soleil se posa sur le nez de Merlin, le tirant du sommeil. Il se frotta les yeux, s'étira, puis ouvrit les paupières. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était seul. Un peu inquiet, il se leva d'un bond, puis quitta la chambre à la recherche d'Arthur. En arrivant près de la chambre d'Uther, il entendit la voix familière du prince et celle de Gaius. Pour une fois, il sut qu'il ne devait pas imposer sa présence et attendit dans le couloir, écoutant la conversation par la porte ouverte.  
- Je peux me charger d'organiser les funérailles de votre père, Sire, si vous le souhaitez.  
- Je vous en remercie, Gaius. Je ne me sens pas la force de m'en occuper.  
- Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous n'aurez plus trop le temps de le faire lorsque le couronnement aura eu lieu.  
- Il faut que je prenne certaines dispositions avant. Comment va Morgana ?  
- Je lui ai donné une potion pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Je retournerai la voir tout à l'heure pour prendre de ses nouvelles.  
- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. Mon père vous estimait beaucoup.  
- C'était réciproque.  
- Vous êtes un homme libre, Gaius, vous pourriez partir si vous le souhaitiez. Surtout maintenant que mon père n'est plus…  
- Je n'ai aucune envie de quitter Camelot. J'ai juré de servir votre famille. Je le ferai jusqu'à ma mort.  
- Je vous en suis reconnaissant… mon ami…  
Arthur sortit de la chambre quelques secondes plus tard. En voyant son serviteur, il lança :  
- Suis-moi !  
Ils retournèrent dans les quartiers du prince. Il alla prendre une feuille et une plume puis les donna à Merlin.  
- Tu vas prendre note des ordres qui seront à transmettre à l'Intendant du château.  
Le jeune sorcier s'assit et attendit que son maître dicte.  
- Il faut que le peuple de Camelot soit prévenu du décès de mon père. Il faut envoyer des messagers à tous les seigneurs pour les en informer et leur dire qu'ils seront bientôt convoqués à mon couronnement. Il faut…  
Comme il ne continuait pas, Merlin leva les yeux vers Arthur et s'aperçut que celui-ci le fixait. Le brun eut du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard intense du blond. Au bout d'un moment de silence, Merlin demanda :  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Arthur ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de dévisager l'autre homme en silence pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, il finit par s'asseoir en face de son valet et souffla :  
- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton père.  
Surpris, Merlin mit quelques secondes à réagir :  
- Il n'y a rien à en dire… je ne l'ai jamais connu. Il a disparu quand ma mère était enceinte. Je ne connais même pas son nom.  
- Vraiment ? s'exclama Arthur, visiblement étonné. Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir qui il était ?  
- Si, une fois, quand j'étais petit. Mais j'ai vu que ça faisait de la peine à ma mère que je lui en parle alors j'ai laissé tomber. Ça ne m'a jamais manqué. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai Gaius. Il est la seule personne que je considérerai jamais comme un père.  
Le prince hocha la tête puis se releva. Il alla s'allonger et croisa ses bras sur son visage tout en soufflant :  
- Va transmettre mes ordres à l'Intendant. Et ensuite, tu iras voir si tu peux aider Gaius pour les funérailles.  
- Je préfèrerai rester avec vous. Au cas où vous auriez…  
- S'il te plait… j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.  
Merlin retint un soupir.  
- D'accord.  
Le jeune sorcier quitta la chambre à contrecœur. Après être allé voir l'Intendant du château, il rejoignit Gaius qui, devant son air abattu, lui trouva de quoi l'occuper.

_À suivre..._


	2. 2e partie

_Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage._

* * *

Les funérailles d'Uther se déroulèrent une semaine plus tard, alors que la sécheresse menaçait dangereusement la cité. Déjà, deux femmes âgées étaient décédées et personne, à part Merlin, n'avait trouvé de solution. Le jeune sorcier avait proposé à son tuteur d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire pleuvoir, mais Gaius avait refusé. Cet acte de magie ancienne demandait un déploiement de puissance qui ne pourrait passer inaperçu. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Merlin se dévoile trop tôt.  
Quelques seigneurs qui ne vivaient pas trop loin de Camelot avaient fait le déplacement pour rendre un dernier hommage à leur souverain. La cérémonie dura une journée entière. Lorsqu'elle se termina, Arthur se retira dans sa chambre, refusant de voir quiconque. Depuis la mort de son père, Merlin n'avait pas passé plus d'une heure avec lui. Le prince semblait vouloir l'éloigner de lui en lui donnant des multitudes de tâches à accomplir hors du château. Le jeune sorcier était frustré par la situation mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'il grignotait un bout de pain en silence, Gaius lui demanda :  
- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es bien maussade depuis quelques jours.  
- Arthur m'évite. J'ai peur qu'il ait des doutes à mon sujet...  
- Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il en ait... À moins que tu aies commis une imprudence dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé.  
- Non. Je n'ai même pas utilisé la magie depuis des jours !  
- Alors ce n'est rien. Il a juste besoin de se retrouver un peu seul pour faire le point. Il ne pensait sûrement pas que l'heure de son règne arriverait si vite. Tu peux comprendre que ça le perturbe.  
- Bien sûr ! Mais j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tout finira par s'arranger.  
Alors que Gaius s'éloignait, Merlin lança soudain :  
- Vous avez connu mon père ?  
Son tuteur se tourna vers lui, surpris :  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Arthur m'a interrogé sur lui et il avait l'air étonné que je ne veuille pas savoir qui il est.  
Après un court instant de réflexion, le jeune homme souffla :  
- Vous n'êtes pas...  
- Ton père ? Non. Je n'ai rencontré ta mère qu'après ta naissance. Et nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de relation. Nous sommes juste de grands amis. De plus, tu peux être assuré que si tu avais été mon fils, je te l'aurais dit dès notre première rencontre. J'aurais été très fier que tu le sois.  
- Moi aussi, sourit Merlin. Bon, je vais aller voir si Arthur a besoin de moi ce matin.  
- Si ce n'est pas le cas, reviens ici, j'ai toujours du travail pour toi.  
- Ça, je le sais ! Lança le jeune sorcier en quittant la pièce.

***

Gaius rangeait des pots dans son atelier lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se retourna, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Merlin, mais l'homme qui venait d'entrer lui était totalement inconnu. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, une capuche dissimulant partiellement son visage. Il repoussa l'étoffe, dévoilant des cheveux noirs comme le jais et des yeux d'un vert foncé inhabituel.  
- Bonjour, Messire. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Je cherche un jeune homme. On m'a dit qu'il vivait chez vous. Il s'appelle Merlin.  
Gaius détailla le nouveau venu, soupçonneux.  
- Que lui voulez-vous ?  
- Juste lui parler. Est-il ici ?  
- Il est sorti. Dites-moi votre nom, je lui dirai que vous êtes passé.  
- Mon nom ne lui dira rien. Je reviendrai plus tard.  
Avant que Gaius ait eu le temps de répondre, l'homme était parti. Le médecin resta un moment à réfléchir, troublé par les traits légèrement familiers de l'inconnu.

***

Lorsque Merlin arriva dans la salle du trône, Arthur et Morgana étaient plongés dans une discussion houleuse. Avisant Gwen, le jeune homme l'interrogea sur la raison de leur dispute :  
- Ils n'ont pas la même idée concernant la date du couronnement. Lady Morgana pense qu'il devrait avoir lieu le plus tôt possible et notre futur roi pense au contraire qu'il devrait d'abord se préoccuper de trouver des solutions à la sécheresse avant de penser à monter sur le trône. Ça fait bien une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils argumentent mais aucun ne semble vouloir bouger de sa position.  
À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Morgana fit volte-face, l'air furieux. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie à grands pas et Gwen se précipita à sa suite. Merlin se tourna vers Arthur qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Le sorcier remarqua encore une fois que le prince refusait de s'asseoir sur le trône de son père.  
- Merlin, va chercher Gaius. J'ai besoin de lui parler.  
- J'y vais, Sire.  
Le jeune homme partit presque en courant vers l'atelier de son tuteur. Lorsqu'il y entra, Gaius se tourna vers lui et Merlin vit immédiatement que quelque chose le tracassait. Il voulut l'interroger mais l'autre homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps :  
- Arthur n'a pas trouvé à t'occuper ?  
- Si. Il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Je pense qu'il veut vous parler de la sécheresse.  
- Je viens.  
Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la salle du trône. Arthur n'avait pas bougé de son siège et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il leva les yeux en entendant les nouveaux venus, mais mit quelques instants à réagir.  
- Gaius, avez-vous déjà vu une telle sécheresse frapper notre royaume ?  
- Non. Depuis ma naissance, je n'ai jamais connu une période sans pluie aussi longue.  
- Pensez-vous que cette situation puisse être due à la magie ?  
Tout à coup inquiet, Merlin se tourna vers son tuteur qui mit quelques secondes à répondre :  
- C'est possible. Mais seuls de très puissants sorciers seraient capables de commander aux éléments. Surtout pendant une durée aussi longue.  
- En connaissez-vous ?  
- Non, mentit Gaius.  
Arthur soupira profondément.  
- J'ai réfléchi à toutes les solutions possibles, mais je n'en trouve aucune. Mes sujets meurent et je ne peux rien faire !  
Merlin connaissait assez le prince pour savoir que la situation le frustrait terriblement. Arthur était un homme d'action. Le fait d'être impuissant à aider son peuple devait le dévorer de l'intérieur. D'autant plus qu'à présent, tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il trouve une solution.  
- Sire, vous devriez vous reposer. Vous avez l'air fatigué.  
- J'aimerais bien, mais le peuple compte sur moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser tomber.  
Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garde.  
- Sire, les chevaliers sont rassemblés comme vous l'aviez ordonné.  
- Je viens.  
Il se tourna vers Gaius qu'il remercia, puis quitta la salle du trône. Lorsqu'il fut seul avec le médecin, Merlin demanda :  
- Vous pensez vraiment que la magie peut être à l'origine de la sécheresse ?  
- Oui. J'y avais déjà pensé, mais avec la mort de Nimueh, je ne vois pas quel sorcier pourrait être assez puissant pour commander aux éléments… à part toi, bien sûr… termina-t-il à voix basse.  
- Je vais aller rejoindre Arthur. Il pourrait avoir besoin de moi, souffla le jeune homme.  
- D'accord. Je vais tout de même faire quelques recherches sur les sorts qui peuvent provoquer une telle canicule.

***

Merlin traversait la cour du château pour rejoindre le prince lorsqu'un homme, tout de noir vêtu, le visage dissimulé sous une capuche, se planta devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.  
- Veuillez m'excuser, Messire, souffla l'inconnu d'une voix basse, je cherche un jeune homme qui s'appelle Merlin.  
- Vous l'avez trouvé. Nous nous connaissons ?  
L'homme releva la tête et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son vis-à-vis.  
- Je m'appelle Maelor… Je suis un sorcier…  
Il fit apparaître puis disparaître aussitôt une boule de lumière au creux de sa main. Il continua très vite :  
- Il y a vingt ans, j'ai vécu quelques mois dans un village nommé Ealdor où j'ai rencontré une femme nommée Hunith.  
Merlin sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Maelor reprit :  
- Je n'ai appris que très récemment que lorsque je l'ai quittée, elle attendait un fils.  
- Vous… vous êtes mon père ? s'exclama le jeune sorcier, abasourdi.  
Maelor hocha la tête. Merlin recula d'un pas, sous le choc.  
- Je sais que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions, mon fils. Et je suis prêt à y répondre.  
- Je… je dois y aller… il faut que… bredouilla le jeune homme, totalement perdu.  
Avant que Maelor ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, il s'enfuit en courant. Il se dirigea vers chez Gaius, traversa en trombes l'atelier et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Là, il se mit à faire les cent pas, le cerveau en ébullition. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet inconnu puisse être son père. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il espérait secrètement le rencontrer qu'il avait fini par perdre tout espoir. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, un homme sortait de nulle part et prétendait être son géniteur. Et cet homme était un sorcier, qui plus est, ce qui expliquerait ses propres pouvoirs. Mais comment pouvait-il être sûr que c'était la vérité ? Il savait qu'il pourrait aller interroger sa mère, mais ne voulait pas la faire souffrir en remuant un passé douloureux.  
Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées tourmentées, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.  
- Arthur ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? J'étais dans la cour quand je t'ai vu partir en courant. Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas semblé m'entendre. C'est à cause de cet homme en noir ? Qui est-ce ?  
Merlin soupira profondément, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
- Il dit être mon père...  
Arthur s'assit à côté de son serviteur.  
- C'est possible ?  
Le jeune sorcier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il se sentait mal, nauséeux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il avait le plus grand mal à ne pas fondre en larmes. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux, mais il avait peur. Peur de ce que cette apparition subite allait changer dans sa vie... Peur que la présence de son père, lui aussi un sorcier, mette en péril son secret et sa place auprès d'Arthur...  
Il bloqua ses mains entre ses genoux et tenta de se reprendre, la tête baissée, les yeux clos. Il sentit soudain la paume du prince se poser sur son dos.  
- Je comprends que ça te perturbe, Merlin, mais tu devrais déjà t'assurer qu'il est bien celui qu'il prétend être. Tu devrais aller interroger ta mère sur cet homme.  
Tout en parlant, Arthur avait fait remonter sa main jusqu'à la nuque de son valet qui sentit un frisson le traverser.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir t'accompagner à Ealdor, mais mon peuple a besoin de moi, surtout en ce moment.  
Les doigts du prince jouaient avec les cheveux qui couvraient sa nuque. Merlin se reprit, tentant d'ignorer les sensations déstabilisantes qui naissaient en lui sous cette caresse. Il souffla :  
- Ça peut attendre. Je ne veux pas vous laisser.  
Il releva la tête et son regard rencontra celui d'Arthur où brillait une lueur inconnue.  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas savoir ?  
- Je vais l'interroger. Peut-être que ça suffira pour me convaincre qu'il est bien mon père.  
Le blond sourit.  
- D'accord. Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésites pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Merlin.  
Avant que le jeune sorcier ait eu le temps de répondre, son prince se leva et quitta la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gaius qui entra :  
- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur faisait ici ?  
Merlin sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il avait toujours l'impression que les doigts de l'autre homme étaient sur sa nuque. Il soupira profondément pour chasser son trouble, puis répondit :  
- Je crois que je viens de rencontrer mon père.  
Devant l'air interrogatif de son mentor, il expliqua son face-à-face avec Maelor. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il demanda :  
- Vous le connaissez ?  
- J'ai entendu parler de lui. Il était très puissant, mais je le croyais mort depuis des années.  
- Vous pensez qu'il peut réellement être mon père ?  
Gaius sembla réfléchir avant de répondre :  
- Je crois qu'il l'est. Il est passé me voir tout à l'heure et j'ai eu l'impression de le connaître alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Tu lui ressembles, Merlin. Et s'il est un sorcier, comme tu me le dis, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Les dons se transmettent la plupart du temps par le sang.  
- Je dois lui parler. Je dois être sûr qu'il est bien celui qu'il prétend être.  
- S'il est venu à Camelot pour te rencontrer, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Mais sois prudent, on ne sait jamais. Même s'il est ton père, il n'est peut-être pas du côté du bien.  
- Je sais, souffla le jeune homme.  
Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'exprimer leurs doutes. Juste au moment où ils se demandaient tous deux si la canicule n'était pas le fait d'un sorcier, voilà qu'un de leurs plus puissants représentants arrivait à Camelot. La coïncidence était trop grande.

***

Merlin n'eut pas à chercher Maelor bien loin. Celui-ci était adossé contre un mur du château, tout près de chez Gaius. Le sorcier semblait perdu dans ses pensées et le jeune homme en profita pour le détailler. Ses vêtements noirs semblaient de bonne facture, presque neufs. Ils n'étaient pas du tout poussiéreux, ce qui prouvait que Maelor n'était pas juste arrivé à Camelot, mais devait déjà être là depuis quelques jours. Il avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête, dissimulant à nouveau son visage. Merlin se demanda un instant s'il avait peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire qu'il était déjà venu dans la cité.  
Merlin sursauta presque lorsque Maelor leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le jeune homme eut du mal à retenir un frisson de peur. Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux vert sombre. Merlin rassembla son courage et s'approcha de celui qui prétendait être son père.  
- J'aimerais vous parler.  
- J'en serai ravi, sourit Maelor. Viens, j'ai pris une chambre à l'auberge.  
Merlin le suivit. Ils s'assirent dans un coin de la grande salle déserte. À cause de la sécheresse, il n'y avait aucun autre client dans l'établissement.  
- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien mon père ? Lança le jeune homme sans attendre.  
- Rien. À part ma parole et le fait que toi et moi avons en commun un don que personne d'autre ne possède ici.  
- Comment vous savez que je...  
- Je le sens... Je suis capable de sentir à distance si les gens ont des... capacités.  
Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'aubergiste et demanda :  
- Ça ne serait pas mieux si nous allions parler là-haut ?  
- Je préfère rester ici, répondit Merlin. Quand avez-vous eu connaissance de mon existence ?  
- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois.  
- Comment ?  
- J'ai eu une vision, souffla Maelor à voix basse. Je t'ai vu dans un de mes rêves et j'ai su que tu étais le fils d'Hunith... mon fils. J'étais en route pour Ealdor quand j'ai eu une autre vision qui te montrait ici, aux côtés du Prince Arthur.  
Merlin se tendit à la mention de son ami.  
- Quelle belle réussite, mon fils ! Tu es devenu le serviteur particulier du futur roi ! Je suppose que tu es proche de concrétiser ton plan.  
- Quel plan ? S'étonna le jeune homme.  
- Faire revenir la sorcellerie à Camelot, bien sûr !  
La méfiance de Merlin envers Maelor augmenta d'un cran.  
- Je n'ai aucun plan. Je suis juste un valet, c'est tout.  
- Allez, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde sache qui tu es vraiment !  
- Non... enfin si, mais le temps n'est pas encore venu.  
Maelor eut l'air réellement surpris.  
- Mais Uther est mort ! L'ère d'Arthur va débuter et il faut que la magie revienne comme l'a prévu la prophétie !  
- La prophétie ? Qui vous en as parlé ?  
- Le dragon bien sûr !  
Merlin eut un geste de recul. Maelor sourit :  
- Que croyais-tu ? J'ai vécu des années ici avant de m'enfuir pour ne pas être exécuté par Uther.  
- Gaius vous aurait reconnu !  
- Personne ne peut savoir qui j'étais à l'époque... Pourquoi crois-tu que tu peux entendre la voix du dragon ? Son sang coule dans tes veines.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond.  
Devant le regard curieux de l'aubergiste, il se rassit.  
- Qu'est-ce encore que cette affabulation ?  
- Lorsque je suis né, il y a des siècles de cela, j'étais un dragon moi aussi.  
- C'est impossible !  
- Il ne peut jamais y avoir deux bébés dragons pour une seule mère. Et pourtant, mon frère et moi sommes nés jumeaux. Cette particularité nous a donné des pouvoirs si grands que certains sorciers ont pris peur. Mais nous étions trop forts pour qu'ils puissent nous tuer. Alors, ils ont compris que le seul moyen de nous affaiblir était de nous séparer. Ils se sont regroupés afin de rassembler assez de pouvoir pour me transformer en humain. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que même sous cette forme, je suis resté plus puissant qu'eux. J'ai décimé tous les traîtres qui m'avaient séparé de mon frère, mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver le moyen de redevenir dragon.  
Merlin prit quelques instants pour assimiler ce que Maelor venait de lui apprendre.  
- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes le frère jumeau du dragon qui est enfermé sous le château ?  
- Oui. Par conséquent, il est ton oncle. Le sang du dragon coule dans tes veines, Merlin.  
- Comment puis-je vous croire ? Tout ceci est totalement invraisemblable !  
- Si tu me fais confiance, je peux te montrer.  
- Me montrer ?  
Maelor tendit la main vers le jeune homme qui recula instinctivement.  
- Je ne te veux aucun mal, mon fils. Je veux juste te prouver que je te dis la vérité.  
Merlin hésita un instant, puis se rapprocha. Les doigts de Maelor se posèrent sur sa tempe et des flashs d'images commencèrent à défiler à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il sut que tout ce que Maelor lui avait dit était vrai. Une douleur intense se propagea dans son crâne.  
- Désolé pour ça, mais je devais te convaincre.  
- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
Merlin se leva, titubant presque sous la souffrance. La luminosité du soleil n'arrangea pas son état, mais il se força à avancer. Il voulait s'éloigner de Maelor, de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cour du château, il vit qu'Arthur était en train de discuter avec deux chevaliers près de l'escalier. Merlin s'avança vers eux mais la douleur eut raison de lui et il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

***

Une main rafraîchissait son front avec un linge humide tandis qu'une autre caressait tendrement sa joue. La douleur était encore là mais avait bien diminué. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et réalisa qu'il était dans la pénombre.  
- Merlin ? Souffla la voix d'Arthur, où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.  
- Sire... Où suis-je ?  
- Dans ta chambre. Tu as fait un malaise dans la cour. Je t'ai porté jusque là et Gaius t'a fait boire une potion pour que tu puisses dormir. Tu as de la fièvre. Il pense que tu as attrapé une insolation.  
- J'ai mal à la tête...  
- Ne bouge pas, je vais aller le dire à Gaius pour qu'il te trouve un remède.  
Merlin referma les yeux au moment où Arthur quittait la chambre. Il entendit les voix de son tuteur et du prince :  
- Il s'est réveillé mais il a la migraine.  
- Tenez, donnez-lui ceci à boire, ça devrait le soulager.  
- Merci. Gaius ?  
- Oui.  
- Il vous a parlé de son père ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous pensez que cet homme est vraiment qui il prétend.  
- Je le crois.  
- Je l'espère pour Merlin. Il a le droit de savoir enfin d'où il vient.  
Gaius ne répondit pas. Arthur revint dans la chambre et s'assit à nouveau au bord du lit. Le jeune sorcier rouvrit les yeux.  
- Bois ça.  
Merlin obéit, puis se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Arthur recommença à lui baigner le front.  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de...  
- Il faut faire tomber ta fièvre.  
- Quelqu'un d'autre peut s'en charger. Vous êtes le futur roi de Camelot. Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire que de soigner votre valet.  
- Laisse-moi veiller sur toi, Merlin, sourit Arthur. Allez, rendors-toi, tu as besoin de repos.  
Le jeune sorcier referma les yeux et ne tarda pas à sentir le sommeil le gagner. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans une douce torpeur, il entendit la voix du prince souffler près de son oreille :  
- Tu comptes pour moi beaucoup plus que tu ne sembles le croire...

***

_Merlin et Arthur se faisaient face, debout au beau milieu de la cour. Le prince glissa une main sur la joue de son valet, puis se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres pour un doux baiser. Le jeune sorcier sentit un violent frisson traverser son échine. Sa paume se posa sur le torse du blond, à la hauteur de son cœur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Merlin baissa les yeux sur sa main et se figea : elle était en train de changer de couleur, devenant peu à peu vert foncé. Il voulut l'ôter, mais il était incapable de bouger. Des écailles commencèrent à se former sur sa peau, ses ongles se transformaient en griffes qui s'enfoncèrent dans la poitrine d'Arthur. Merlin sentait tout son corps changer. Il voulait s'éloigner du prince. Il ne voulait pas que celui qu'il aimait le voie ainsi. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais il était incapable de bouger. Son regard se posa sur le visage d'Arthur qui le fixait avec un mélange de terreur, de dégoût et de désespoir..._

Merlin s'éveilla en sursaut. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que tout Camelot pouvait l'entendre. Il avait du mal à respirer et sentait la sueur, à présent glacée, couler dans son dos. Il tenta de prendre une grande inspiration mais le poids qui oppressait sa poitrine l'en empêchait. Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues alors que les images de son cauchemar revenaient dans son esprit. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et éclata en sanglots, le visage enfoui entre ses bras croisés.  
- Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix d'Arthur mais était incapable de lui répondre. Il sentit son ami s'asseoir près de lui, sur le lit. La main du prince caressa tendrement ses cheveux.  
- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête en silence. Il se sentit alors attiré contre le torse chaud d'Arthur qui lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser.  
- Ce n'est rien. C'est à cause de la fièvre. Calme-toi...  
Au bout d'un long moment, le prince repoussa doucement son valet et l'aida à se rallonger. Merlin fixait le plafond, incapable de croiser le regard de l'autre homme.  
- Tiens, j'étais parti te chercher de l'eau fraîche et Gaius m'a donné une autre potion que tu dois boire.  
Merlin but le remède et un peu d'eau, puis referma les yeux.  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
- Non...  
- D'accord. La fièvre t'a fait délirer tout à l'heure.  
Le cœur du jeune sorcier manqua un battement. Alarmé, il demanda :  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Des phrases sans queue ni tête. Tu parlais de dragon, de ton père... de moi... Tu as aussi prononcé des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire. Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive souvent de délirer quand on a de la fièvre. Essaye de te rendormir.  
Sans rouvrir les yeux, Merlin attrapa la main d'Arthur qui souffla :  
- Je ne vais nulle part, ne t'en fais pas. Je reste près de toi.  
- Merci...

***

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un rayon de soleil posé sur son visage qui réveilla Merlin. Il se sentait mieux. Il était sûr que la fièvre était totalement partie. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant qu'Arthur s'était endormi sur une chaise à côté du lit. Sa main tenait toujours celle du jeune sorcier qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Mais les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Maelor et de son cauchemar ne tardèrent pas à revenir le tourmenter. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Arthur ouvrit les yeux à son tour, le dévisagea un instant, puis sourit :  
- Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier.  
- Je me sens mieux. Merci d'être resté...  
- Je vais aller prévenir Gaius.  
Merlin eut un moment de panique au moment où Arthur lâcha sa main. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi un très mauvais pressentiment venait d'apparaître dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête pour le chasser en vain. Il avait comme l'impression qu'un danger guettait non loin, tapi dans l'ombre. Il se morigéna, puis tenta de se lever mais il sentit un vertige le prendre et il se rallongea bien vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gaius entra dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Beaucoup mieux. Tiens, je pense que tu dois avoir faim, sourit le médecin en lui tendant un plateau.  
Merlin le remercia, réussit à s'asseoir et commença à manger la miche de pain un peu dure et le fromage.  
- Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Les réserves d'eau potable sont presque vides. Les gens meurent... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les aider.  
- Ce n'est pas de votre faute...  
- Je sais, mais c'est frustrant !  
Merlin soupira. Il comprenait très bien ce que ressentait son tuteur. Il venait d'avoir une idée, mais hésita, conscient que ça comportait énormément de risques. Il souffla :  
- Arthur est encore là ?  
- Non, il est rentré dans ses appartements.  
- J'ai parlé à Maelor hier soir.  
- Et ?  
Le jeune homme savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son mentor. Alors il lui raconta toute l'histoire de son père. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Gaius s'exclama :  
- C'est lui qui t'a donné cette fièvre ?  
- Oui, mais il ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès. Je ne devais pas être assez fort pour supporter le sort qu'il a utilisé pour me transmettre ces images. Ou bien, ce sont les images elles-mêmes qui ont engendré la fièvre.  
- Cet homme est dangereux, Merlin.  
Le mauvais pressentiment du jeune homme refit surface :  
- Vous croyez qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Arthur ?  
- Tout est possible. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le voir. Il est ton père et il est normal que tu veuilles passer du temps avec lui. Mais, je t'en supplie, fais bien attention à toi. Sois prudent.  
- Je le serai.  
- Et au moindre problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ! Je serai toujours là pour t'aider, quoi qu'il arrive.  
- Merci.  
- Allez, repose-toi. Arthur te donne deux jours pour te remettre et après, il veut te revoir au travail.  
- D'accord.  
Le jeune sorcier se recoucha et ferma à nouveau les yeux, priant pour ne pas faire de nouveaux cauchemars.

_À suivre..._


	3. 3e partie

_Voici la 3e et dernière partie de cette fic. Il se peut que vous trouviez le dénouement un peu rapide, mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées sur le comment ça devait se dérouler donc j'ai peut-être un peu bâclé les choses. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! ^^_

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Merlin avait repris sa place auprès d'Arthur. Il se sentait bien, malgré ses nuits agitées, peuplées de cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il avait passé un peu de temps avec Maelor, l'interrogeant surtout sur sa relation avec sa mère. Gaius semblait désapprouver leur rapprochement, mais ne faisait aucun commentaire.  
Arthur était très occupé à chercher des solutions à la sécheresse. Il n'avait pour l'instant fait aucun préparatif pour son couronnement, au grand dam de Morgana qui ne cessait de s'en plaindre à la pauvre Gwen. Gaius avait réussi à trouver une source, à trois heures de marche de la ville, qui leur permettrait de tenir encore quelques jours, mais pas plus d'une semaine. Tous se désespéraient de trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à cette situation.  
Merlin avait eu une idée, mais hésitait encore à en parler à son père, le seul à pouvoir l'aider à la réaliser. Il n'avait pas encore assez confiance en lui pour mettre la vie du peuple de Camelot entre ses mains. Mais il savait qu'il devrait se décider très vite s'il ne voulait pas voir la liste des victimes s'allonger.

Ce matin-là, Merlin attendait que le prince ait fini la revue de la garde lorsqu'il vit son père entrer dans la cour du château. Lorsque Arthur eut terminé, Maelor s'approcha. Il s'inclina devant le futur souverain. Merlin s'avança :  
- Sire, je vous présente mon père, Maelor.  
- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes le bienvenu à Camelot.  
- Merci, votre majesté. Me serait-il possible de vous enlever mon fils quelques heures, Sire ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre lorsque vous aurez terminé, Merlin.  
- Oui, Sire.  
Le jeune sorcier suivit des yeux le prince jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à l'intérieur, puis se tourna vers son père qui lança d'un ton très sérieux :  
- Nous devons parler. Dans un endroit où personne ne risquera de nous entendre.  
- Je sais où nous pouvons aller.  
Merlin conduisit son père dans une clairière près du château où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Lorsqu'ils furent assis sur le sol, Maelor souffla :  
- Il est temps, mon fils.  
- De quoi parles-tu ?  
- Tu dois révéler ton secret à Arthur. Aujourd'hui.  
- Non. Je t'ai déjà dit que...  
- Il le faut ! Tonna Maelor.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- La magie doit revenir à Camelot. Et pour ça, il n'y a que deux solutions. Soit tu dis tout à Arthur et il accepte d'abroger cette loi stupide que son père a fait promulguer, soit...  
- Soit ?  
- La lignée des Pendragon s'éteindra prématurément.  
Merlin bondit sur ses pieds, furieux :  
- Non ! Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Arthur !  
- Si tu refuses d'accomplir ton destin, je n'aurais pas le choix !  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Explique-moi pourquoi après toutes ces années, c'est soudainement devenu une urgence !  
Maelor se leva à son tour et se planta face à son fils.  
- Dans deux nuits, les étoiles seront alignées. La puissance magique sera à son apogée. Cela fera exactement 500 ans que mon frère et moi sommes nés. Cette nuit-là sera la seule avant plusieurs siècles où nous pourrons à nouveau être réunis.  
- Réunis ?  
- Si mon frère est libre, nous pourrons combiner nos trois pouvoirs. Nous aurons alors assez de puissance pour que je sois à nouveau moi-même.  
- Tu veux redevenir un dragon ? Pourquoi ?  
- Avec mon frère, nous étions plus puissants que n'importe quel sorcier. Nous le redeviendrons et nous pourrons faire revivre les anciens temps où la magie régnait sur le monde.  
Merlin recula d'un pas.  
- Tu es fou !  
- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois apparu dans ta vie précisément maintenant ? J'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs et de ton aide, mon fils. Je n'ai rien contre Arthur, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Mais il ne doit pas être un obstacle entre mon destin et moi. Tu dois lui dévoiler ton secret, lui faire comprendre que seule la magie peut sauver son peuple.  
Le jeune homme eut soudain une révélation.  
- Tu es la cause de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui a provoqué cette sécheresse sur le pays ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné bien plus tôt.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu as le même grand cœur que ta mère. Je pensais que tu ne supporterais pas de voir mourir des innocents et que tu utiliserais alors ta magie pour les sauver. Si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais dévoilé tes dons à Arthur et il n'aurait pu que t'en être reconnaissant, puisque tu aurais sauvé son peuple. Mais comme tu as choisi de garder ton secret, quitte à voir mourir des gens que tu aurais pu aider, je suis obligé de te poser cet ultimatum. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain soir... Si au crépuscule, tu n'as pas dévoilé tes pouvoirs à Arthur et que tu ne l'as pas convaincu de libérer mon frère, il mourra !  
Merlin était figé par l'horreur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père soit aussi cruel. Maelor lui adressa un dernier regard, puis repartit en direction de la cité. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol, anéanti. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait aucune solution à son problème. Il savait qu'il lui était impossible de convaincre Arthur de libérer le dragon en si peu de temps... et il ne pouvait même pas concevoir de le laisser mourir. Il ferma les yeux, retournant le problème en tous sens. Une idée lui vint alors et il sut que c'était la seule chose à faire pour résoudre son problème.

***

Merlin avait passé les deux jours qui lui restaient le nez plongé dans le grimoire que Gaius lui avait offert. Plusieurs fois, son tuteur l'avait interrogé, mais le jeune homme avait refusé de lui répondre. Il avait réussi à échapper à ses corvées auprès d'Arthur, prétextant un retour de sa fièvre. Au point où il en était, un mensonge de plus ou de moins ne risquait pas de changer ce que le prince penserait de lui après cette nuit.

Merlin sortit de chez Gaius en fin de journée et alla s'asseoir sur les escaliers, dans la cour du château. Lorsque le soir commença à tomber, il vit la silhouette familière de Maelor approcher. L'homme s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la cour. Merlin se leva à son tour, puis s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.  
- Tu as pris ta décision, à ce que je vois.  
- Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.  
- Tu me déçois, mon fils. Je pensais que tu serais prêt à tout pour que la magie revienne à Camelot.  
- Je ne suis pas comme toi.  
- Je vois ça, souffla Maelor en souriant. Alors, que comptes-tu faire pour m'arrêter ? Me tuer ?  
- S'il le faut !  
- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser...  
Maelor leva la main et prononça une formule. Merlin était tendu, prêt à encaisser le choc mais rien ne vint. Il se tourna alors dans la direction que son père fixait et vit avec horreur Arthur sortir du château et descendre les marches. Il s'approchait d'eux, l'air hagard.  
- Voilà... Il nous manquait le principal intéressé.  
Maelor fit un geste vers la droite. Arthur se retrouva plaqué au mur. Des branches de lierre s'enroulèrent autour de ses membres et de son torse, l'empêchant de bouger, mais il sembla retrouver ses esprits.  
- Merlin ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
Il tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Le jeune sorcier croisa un court instant le regard de son prince et souffla :  
- Je suis désolé...  
Puis il reporta son attention sur Maelor qui lui lança :  
- Dernière chance ! Il ne reste que quelques heures avant que l'alignement des étoiles soit complet. Tu peux encore le sauver ! Bien sûr, tu n'as plus le temps de le convaincre, mais tu peux très bien l'obliger à faire tout ce que tu veux. C'est si facile...  
- Non !  
- Alors, il va mourir !  
Maelor leva à nouveau la main vers Arthur, mais Merlin fut plus rapide. Une boule de feu quitta ses paumes et alla frapper son père de plein fouet. Maelor tituba, mais ne tomba pas. Il éclata de rire :  
- Il va falloir faire mieux, mon fils, si tu veux le sauver !  
Merlin en était conscient. Il n'avait pas attendu le résultat de sa première attaque et avait déjà commencé à psalmodier la seule formule du livre qui pourrait l'aider à vaincre son père. Les mots franchissaient ses lèvres sans même qu'il ait besoin d'y penser. Il sentit son pouvoir grandir en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le contenir. Maelor attaqua à son tour, mais la puissance que Merlin avait rassemblée forma une bulle protectrice autour de lui et d'Arthur. Ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée, puis se mirent à étinceler lorsqu'il lança son pouvoir contre son père.  
À l'instant même où Maelor s'effondra, Merlin sut qu'il avait gagné. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattit soudain sur le château et les liens qui maintenaient Arthur se désagrégèrent. Les jambes du jeune sorcier se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba à genoux, luttant contre l'épuisement. Des voix retentirent autour de lui. Il sentit des mains le saisir sans ménagement et l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Il perdit connaissance au moment où on le jetait dans l'une des cellules du château.

***

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait tout perdu. Il pensait qu'il serait capable de sauver Arthur sans qu'il le sache, sans qu'il apprenne pour ses pouvoirs, mais il se trompait. Il avait tué son père pour sauver son prince. Et il était certain que celui-ci ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir et le ferait exécuter dès l'aube. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'enfoncer dans l'inconscience et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

***

Il fut tiré du sommeil par une voix familière.  
- Ouvrez !  
- Mais, Sire. C'est un sorcier ! Il risque de vous...  
- Je vous ai donné un ordre ! S'il avait voulu me tuer, ça serait fait depuis longtemps. Ouvrez cette porte !  
Merlin entendit la grille grincer, mais ne bougea pas.  
- Je sais que tu ne dors pas.  
Le jeune sorcier soupira, puis ouvrit les yeux. Arthur se tenait debout près du mur, les bras croisés. Merlin s'assit, le regard rivé sur le sol.  
- Tu es un sorcier. Je devrais te faire exécuter.  
- Je sais.  
- J'ai beaucoup d'interrogations en tête mais elles peuvent attendre. Une seule est importante pour l'instant : pourquoi as-tu tué ton père pour me sauver ?  
- Il avait engendré la sécheresse pour que je vous dévoile qui je suis vraiment.  
- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Puisque tes pouvoirs semblent si grands, je suis sûr que tu aurais pu trouver une autre solution. C'était ton père...  
- Il voulait vous tuer. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.  
- Pourquoi ? Insista Arthur.  
Merlin ne voulait pas dévoiler son autre secret. Il voulait l'emporter dans la tombe, mais le prince ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas une explication à son comportement.  
- Dis-moi la vérité ! Je pense que tu m'as suffisamment menti depuis notre rencontre. J'ai le droit de savoir ! Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je vous aime ! hurla Merlin.  
Il regretta ses paroles aussitôt prononcées, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait qu'Arthur s'en aille, qu'il le fasse exécuter et que la souffrance disparaisse enfin.  
- Je vous aime... souffla-t-il, la voix brisée.  
Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il se recroquevillait dans un coin de sa cellule. Il entendit Arthur appeler le garde et quitter les lieux.  
- Je vous aime... je vous aime...  
Merlin répéta encore et encore la même phrase pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement.

***

Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours en vie. Cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule. On lui amenait régulièrement à manger mais, à part ses geôliers, il n'avait aucune visite. Il avait eu le temps de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé et ne regrettait rien. Il aurait donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'Arthur. En un sens, il l'avait fait. Même s'il n'était pas encore mort, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa vie telle qu'elle était avant l'arrivée de Maelor à Camelot.

Au matin du septième jour de sa captivité, Merlin fut réveillé par deux gardes qui entrèrent dans sa cellule. Ils l'obligèrent à le suivre jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres des invités. Ils le firent entrer dans l'une des pièces, puis refermèrent la porte à clé derrière lui. Surpris, le jeune homme contempla le riche mobilier jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le repas qui l'attendait sur la table. Il mangea de bon cœur, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas là du dernier repas du condamné à mort. Il finissait juste lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Arthur.  
- Je vois que tu as trouvé ce que j'ai fait préparer à ton intention.  
Le prince s'approcha de la fenêtre et Merlin remarqua pour la première fois qu'il pleuvait à verse.  
- La pluie n'a pas cessé depuis cette nuit-là... souffla Arthur, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de l'autre homme. Le peuple revit enfin. Grâce à toi.  
Merlin ne sut que répondre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Encore une fois, le blond sembla deviner ses tourments :  
- Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais là... pourquoi je ne t'ai pas fait exécuter...  
Arthur se retourna vers lui, puis s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés.  
- Je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial, Merlin. J'ai eu le temps de repenser à tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés et j'ai compris que tu m'as toujours protégé. Tu as sauvé la vie de mon père et la mienne. Tu n'as pas hésité à te mettre en danger pour nous. Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais réellement compris la haine de mon père envers la magie. Il s'est sûrement passé quelque chose avant ma naissance qui a engendré cette colère tout le temps présente en lui. Mais je ne suis pas mon père.  
Merlin repoussa la pointe d'espoir qui venait de naître dans son cœur.  
- Je ne veux plus de mensonges. Je veux tout savoir, souffla Arthur en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table.  
Merlin baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre alors il se lança. Il parla de sa vie à Ealdor, de la découverte de ses pouvoirs et de son arrivée à Camelot. Il raconta à Arthur chaque détail de ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur rencontre, sans rien omettre.  
Il était presque midi lorsque Merlin se tut enfin après avoir terminé son récit par la raison qui avait poussé Maelor à vouloir le tuer. Le prince ne l'avait pratiquement pas interrompu, juste deux ou trois fois pour lui demander de préciser un détail. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Merlin leva les yeux vers Arthur et demanda d'une voix tremblante :  
- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas fait exécuter ?  
Le blond eut un léger sourire mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se leva, fit le tour de la table et vint s'asseoir sur le banc à côté du brun.  
- Pour la même raison que celle qui t'a poussé à tuer ton père pour me sauver.  
Le cœur de Merlin fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il vit avec stupeur Arthur se pencher lentement vers lui. Il ferma les yeux au moment où les lèvres du prince se posaient presque timidement sur les siennes. Merlin sentit une main de son ami se glisser dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de reculer. Le baiser se fit plus intense lorsqu'ils laissèrent leurs bouches s'entrouvrir et leurs langues se rencontrer pour la première fois.  
Lorsque Arthur s'éloigna, Merlin garda les yeux fermés un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme lui souffle :  
- Regarde-moi !  
Il obéit, plongeant dans les prunelles azur de son prince.  
- Je t'aime, Merlin. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire exécuter.  
Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son compagnon ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
- Je vais abroger la loi anti-magie de mon père.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Et ce n'est pas tout, continua Arthur. Le couronnement aura lieu dans trois jours et je veux que tu sois à mes côtés en tant qu'Enchanteur officiel de la cour.  
Merlin avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Quelques heures plus tôt, il pensait qu'il serait bientôt mort et voilà que tous ses souhaits les plus chers devenaient réalité.  
- Je sais que mon père serait furieux contre moi, mais j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre la magie par la répression. Je veux que tout le pays sache qu'un sorcier puissant est à mes côtés.  
- Vous n'avez pas peur que d'autres tentent de s'en prendre à vous ?  
- Tu seras là pour me protéger, non ?  
- Bien sûr, mais...  
Arthur caressa tendrement les lèvres de Merlin qui se tut.  
- Repose-toi. J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler. Je reviendrai plus tard.  
- J'aimerais voir Gaius.  
- Je le ferai quérir. Je te demande juste de ne pas quitter cette chambre jusqu'au couronnement. Je ferai l'annonce ce jour-là, mais en attendant, je ne veux pas qu'un garde un peu trop zélé pense que tu t'es échappé de ta cellule et tente de t'y remettre.  
- Promis, je ne bougerai pas.  
Arthur se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, puis quitta la chambre. Merlin avait encore du mal à croire à son bonheur si nouveau et surtout si inattendu. Il espérait qu'il ne rêvait pas car le réveil serait vraiment trop douloureux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Gaius qui le serra très fort dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. Son mentor lui confirma ensuite tout ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit au sujet de l'abrogation de la loi anti-sorcellerie et du couronnement. Merlin aurait aimé lui parler des sentiments mutuels qui les animaient, le prince et lui, mais sut que ce secret-là, il ne devrait le partager qu'avec le principal intéressé. On leur apporta un repas et Gaius repartit ensuite dans son atelier après avoir promis à Merlin de revenir le voir régulièrement jusqu'à la cérémonie.

***

Merlin se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous les regards inquisiteurs des chevaliers et des seigneurs qui étaient venus des quatre coins du royaume pour assister au couronnement d'Arthur. Il n'ignorait pas que la plupart de ces hommes savaient qu'il était un sorcier. Et il était sûr qu'ils devaient se demander ce qu'il faisait à la gauche du futur roi plutôt qu'en prison.  
Après qu'il ait reçu sa couronne, Arthur prononça un long discours pour remercier ses fidèles vassaux de leur présence et leur assurer que Camelot serait toujours là pour les aider. Alors que tous pensaient qu'il avait terminé, il reprit :  
- Avant que nous commencions les festivités, j'ai une annonce très importante à faire. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a une vingtaine d'années, mon père, le Roi Uther, a promulgué une loi pour bannir la magie sous toutes ses formes. Mon premier acte en tant que nouveau souverain de ce royaume est d'abroger cette loi.  
Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assistance. Arthur les fit taire d'un signe de la main.  
- Et afin de m'assurer que la magie ne soit pas une menace pour le peuple et le trône, la cour de Camelot aura son Enchanteur officiel.  
Il se tourna vers le jeune sorcier et lui fit signe d'approcher :  
- Je vous présente Merlin, l'Enchanteur de Camelot.  
Les murmures reprirent de plus belle. Les ignorant, Arthur lança :  
- Je déclare les festivités ouvertes !  
Les invités s'éparpillèrent dans la grande salle tandis que des tables étaient disposées pour le buffet. Arthur se tourna vers Merlin qui n'avait pas bougé.  
- Ne soit pas si tendu.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde ait apprécié votre discours, Sire.  
- Ils finiront par accepter ma décision, sourit le nouveau roi. Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, Merlin.  
- Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
- Promets-moi de veiller sur moi jusqu'à ma mort, de ne jamais m'abandonner.  
- Je vous le promets, Sire... Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours à vos côtés.  
Arthur sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'emmener vers leur table, commencer leur nouvelle vie en tant que Roi et Enchanteur... et bien plus encore.

**Fin.**


End file.
